


[A] for Ace and Aro

by Authlene



Series: Alphabet [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But he's working on it, Helpful Boo Seungkwan, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Savage Mingyu, Wonwoo can't feelings, because I love him, but like, for valid reasons, homophobes and how to shut them up, that child needs holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authlene/pseuds/Authlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you put an asexual Kim Mingyu and an aromantic Jeon Wonwoo in a love story together, what do you think will you get?</p><p>Oh, absolutely not a hot make-out session in the cafeteria to piss some homophobes off, of course.</p><p>[Or HighSchool!AU where some people just need to shut the hell up and Mingyu helps them with that, except Wonwoo screws him up somehow in exchange.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [A]sexual

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [Asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1152550/a-for-ace-and-aro-fluff-seventeen-meanie).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Asexual** : the lack of sexual attraction to others, or low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is supposed to be 2k+ words only, but whoops.  
> Enjoy! (っ´ω`c)♡

“Today’s been a good day.” Kim Mingyu, with both hands stuffed inside his uniform pants' pockets and coolly walking as if in a video music or something, muses contentedly to his reflection (and to his fans reflections too maybe, or maybe not) on the science laboratory windows he passes.

Today, Mingyu thinks with bliss, the sky is clear. No grey-coloured clouds in sight. The sun is shining enthusiastically and everything is dry. No heavy raincoats. No puddles of muddy water in the road. And especially, no runny noses. Very much unlike the last few weeks when everything is cold, wet, and with a lot touch of rainy days and a great deal of cumulonimbus. And exam weeks, too— _oh God, that’s the vital part_ , which ended just three days ago.

Pretty much the very definition of misery, Mingyu justifies solemnly, especially because the ‘exam weeks’ hell applied for him only for not being able to come when the others had theirs. In other words, his _make-up_ exams.

 _Perks of being an idol,_ he tells himself with sarcasm.

Today, though, it’s all rainbows and sunshine and sweet and candy for him. Not only because, _bye, bye, rain! Come again another decade!_ But also because, _wow, did I just pass my exams? As in, literally every one of them? Holysh—_ Even physics and maths and if that isn’t miracle, Mingyu don’t know what is. Also, beside his newest song gets to the top of this week’s chart (he is an idol, yes he is), he also passed Lee Jihoon this morning.

 _Who is Lee Jihoon,_ you ask?

One of his beloved hyungs that are kind of random in the heads, but different from each other. Jihoon is the one you shouldn’t mess up with, to be precise.

It was the time after his P.E class (he walked out the last because 1) his teacher loves his assistance the most, especially to put the volley balls back to their respective places 2) empty hallways are always better than fan-filled hallways) that Mingyu—who walks like the idol he is; calm, collected, and surreptitiously—found a suspicious mop of pink in a corner. Everyone else should be in class, so his first guess was that that mop of pink is a giant cotton candy. Or a giant strawberry ice cream. But then he remembered cotton candy and strawberry ice cream (with cone or stick and _oh,_ Mingyu would kill for ice creams) didn’t have a human body that he dismissed those thoughts. Or perhaps that’s a new type of sweets?

Being the curious soul he is, Mingyu promptly came nearer until he is close enough to see what’s happening there, but still in the safe zone in case he needed to make an emergency escape. Especially after he realized just what or _who_ exactly he’d deal with.

The suspicious mop of pink turned out to be Jihoon—Jihoon- _hyung._ He was wearing an oversized pastel sweater (Mingyu’d bet that’s Soonyoung-hyung’s or a gift from him. Soonyoung is one of Mingyu’s random hyungs too) and he was crouched down in front of a white kitten (Mingyu doesn’t have the slightest idea as to why that creature was in the empty hallway), petting it joyfully.

A total once in a blue moon kind of sight, Mingyu decided, especially after he looked around and found no Kwon Soonyoung in sight (Jihoon is a normal, cute human being—not the grumpy old man he always looks like—only when his boyfriend is present). Maybe he thought he was alone, but, well, Mingyu was there. Not only passing, but he also had the nerve to stop and witness the very adorable scene with both eyes.

Later, a second _later_ , Mingyu was too happy and giddy to even remember the small, pink haired fairy is Satan’s spawn in disguise. A forbidden word slipped out of his lips. He called Jihoon _cute._ And _winked_. He winked at _Lee Jihoon_ —Lee ‘touch me and I’m going to murder you in your sleep’ Jihoon. And called him _cute_.

Normally, he’d be pretty dead. Not later in his sleep, but on the spot. And mutilated. Then his body parts would be thrown off of a cliff or be given to hungry carrion birds. Or maybe he’d be sent straight to hell.

Today, though, Jihoon just looked up at him and gave him an incredulous look. Or a mix of amused and disgusted look. Or a mix of all three. Maybe he thought Mingyu was drunk or something because sane Mingyu wouldn’t be so stupid (he is stupid at daily basis, Jihoon ever said, but not _this_ stupid—it almost suicidal). Or maybe he mistook Mingyu as an escaped mental patient. Mingyu didn’t know which is worst.

Whichever was that, Mingyu got away unscratched. It was, with no doubt, a miracle.

Mingyu smiles foxily at the memory. Maybe he should have jumped and attacked Jihoon with a bear hug just to test how far his luck would go.

“Very good day indeed,” he says to anyone who bother hearing him (which is like, almost everyone in the now crowded hallway). His very handsome, very dazzling face (his fangirls’ opinion, not his. Mingyu isn’t that narcisstic, excuse you) shines so brightly that you can literally see everyone around him either melt or scream (i.e. throwing love confessions and marriage proposals at him) and there is no in-between.

Or probably there is, because Chwe Hansol is striding a foot beside him. His face is another perfect definition of misery and he is stomping his feet with each step like a sulky kid.

“Good for _you_ , hyung,” says the half Caucasian. His head hangs so low it almost looks like he wants to hug the cold, dirty, white-coloured tiles beneath them. “How about me? Losing my headphones— _no, no, you don’t understand how much I love that headphones—_ is bad enough. Then, surprise, I got detention afterwards for wailing about my missing soul mate. Perfect. I know Mrs. Jung is a cold-hearted witch, but I never knew she is a cold-hearted bitch.”

“You are over dramatic and you wailed so much until you’re late to her class.”

“ _You don’t understand,_ hyung.”

“So does she.” Hansol wails again beside him. “And I thought you love libraries,” Mingyu continues, frowning. Utterly ignoring his dongsaeng loud cry of despair. “I thought trapped with Seungkwan for—uhh, an hour and something, won’t change that.”

“It’s five hours. Five _fucking_ hours, hyung!” Another wail.

Somehow, from somewhere inside the crowd around them, a brunet shouts, “ _Language,_ young man!”

Hansol scowls and shouts back, “Shut up, Jisoo-hyung!” Then turns his attention back to a snickering Mingyu who quickly shuts up. “Where was I again—Oh, yes. It was like I got up from bed today and bother myself to school only to arrange those fat-ass books with him. And he can’t stop talking. As in literal sense. Absolutely _can’t._ ” Hansol emphasizes with whatever weird gestures he makes with his hands. Mingyu thinks he looks like a flailing bird. Or a chocked fish. Or both. “He explained why he had come late so _detailed—he even sang his morning alarm!_ _In the library!”_ He lets out an exasperated sigh. “We got double detention for pissing the librarian off.”

“An hour and four more hours it is, then.” Mingyu shrugs, nonchalant. But then he remembers about Seungkwan’s morning alarm, he puts a comforting hand on Hansol shoulder. Totally can relate to him like one hundred percent and more.

“Boo’s been like that since forever, you know,” he says again. “But not to everyone. Only the ones he likes.” At this, Mingyu watched Hansol’s facial expressions change with amusement. “Rather than omen, I daresay you’re lucky because I remember with clear clarity you said something about him being cute last week.”

They turn right and pass more giggling fangirls. The giggling fangirls became maddening fangirls when Mingyu starts grinning, canine teeth and all. Not because of them, but because he just hits a jackpot. Hansol’s head hangs even lower, his chin might as well touches his neck.

“R-really?” He stutters, peeking in between brown fringe. His pissed off mood flies out of the window to a basketball court where a certain long-haired male shoots an orange ball with grace. “I mean, he likes _me?”_

Mingyu’s grin gets wider and too triumphant for Hansol’s liking. “So, you won’t deny saying he is cute?”

“Shut up, hyung!” Hansol flushes. “I know what I said and I think more than half of our school population agree that he is cute. What’s different when I said it?” His face turns several shades darker. He kind of remind Mingyu of the strawberry shortcake he got from his fan at lunch last week. Or maybe a certain mop of pink, but a tad bit darker than that.

“Hmm…” Mingyu hums and contemplates it for a second before his phone starts buzzing. A message has arrived and a grin finds its way to Mingyu’s face _again_. Hansol is miffed seeing it at this rate. Good thing Mingyu is one his favourite hyungs. “Perhaps it is because he said something about liking you just now? I mean, he likes me too, but no, it’s different when it’s _you_.”

“ _What?”_

Mingyu lets him see said message he got from Seungkwan. It goes like this:

[Hey, hyung! Remember Chwe Hansol? Vernon?? The one I talked about last week? Your club-mate? That one guy with twinkling eyes, flashy teeth and perfect hair? Structured jaw and damn accent? And and sexy abs asdffghjkl??¿ Can you give me his email? Phone number? ID LINE? Address? _Anything?_ Please, please, please?????]

And there are lots of emojis like this: ｡ﾟ✶ヾ(o≧∀≦o)ﾉﾞ✶ﾟ｡ and this: ♡〜٩(≧ω≦)۶〜♡

Mingyu’s grin is so wide by now, it almost reaches his eyes. Like, literally almost reaches his eyes. Instead of annoyed, Hansol is afraid his hyung will turn into Jeff the Killer by any second.

“Woah, he described you pretty handsomely, hm?” Mingyu wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. “Now, it’s not ‘different’ anymore. You can say confidently that you’re ‘special’, Hansol- _ssi_. Congratulations!”

In other words, what Mingyu truly meant is that getting that kind of remark from Boo Seungkwan is passably impressive. Like, absolutely impressive. Everyone knows how pungent and biting and slicing Seungkwan’s words can be sometimes, especially to those he isn’t close with. Just like Jihoon’s glares and wrath. Deadly. But if Jihoon is like heirloom roses—thorns and all that can make your fingers bleed, Seungkwan is like mountain laurel with its toxin and its flowers that attract bees but the honey produced can cause low blood pressure and death.

And, Mingyu is like a giant sunflower with very bright, very warm like sunshine petals. And surrounded by butterflies—lots of butterflies. Then Hansol is there like bees, drawn to such lethal plant that against all odds, becomes atoxic just for him.

Well, love is that miraculous anyways, Mingyu justifies.

Hansol goes even redder. He resembles tomato so much at this rate that Mingyu feels tempted to bring one and compare them both to see how far they looks like each other. He also mumbles something under his breath that Mingyu can’t keep up with, but he eventually stops and looks up.

“Wait. He talked about me to you?”

A nod. “To me, Jisoo-hyung, Seokmin, Ryeowook-seonsaengnim—he happened to be there, I don’t even remember why so don’t ask—and Minghao. Convinced yet?”

“About what?”

“Your rap, mostly, and more ramblings like the ones you just read.” Mingyu inclined his head. The cafeteria must be crowded, he thinks all of a sudden. Maybe he doesn’t have to get lunch. It won’t kill him anyway. Unlike Jihoon’s guitar. Or just _Jihoon,_ with bare hands. “Bet you can’t imagine Seokmin’s grin throughout the whole talk. It’s eerie.”

Mingyu mumbles something about Jisoo-hyung and Seonsaengnim just sat there with knowing gazes too, but all Hansol can think of is Mingyu’s creepy grins from before.

“Oh, I _bet_ I can,” says Hansol, shivering. Mingyu raises an eyebrow quizzically. Hansol stops him before he can even think of opening his mouth. “No, don’t ask. You don’t wanna know. Trust me.”

“Okay.”

Hansol sighs. Quite loudly, but Mingyu doesn’t have his attention on him anymore. They are in the cafeteria right now (not really inside, they are somehow hiding behind a pillar) and no Boo Seungkwan in sight.

“Hyung?” He calls.

Mingyu’s eyes are all over the place, frantically searching for a place to sit that is also a place free from his fangirls—which is kind of nonexistence, in Hansol’s opinion. Yes, there is a straight rule about not buzzing an idol’s school life, but some people just don’t listen. Especially, when he thinks of it, he remembers there is a friendly basketball match between their school and another school which he doesn’t care enough to know the name of.

Well, that’ll explain why there are more annoying screaming girls in the crowd than usual.

Hansol sighs, twice. “Hyung?” He calls again, a pitch higher.

Mingyu is muttering and nodding to himself about ice creams. Probably planning to get three or four right now, instead of having to sit on one of the benches with his fangirls throwing love-struck winks at him.

“Hyung?”

Mingyu is pouting like a sulky kid right now, blaming the school for not providing ice creams when he needs them the most, which Hansol guesses, almost all the time.

Hansol groans. He is tired of sighing by now, so he kicks Mingyu’s shin. “ _Hyung?!”_

Mingyu almost jumps ten feet in the air. “Aw— _Hey!_ What was that for?!”

He mumbles something about “…disrespectful brat,” and “…’m not giving your contact to Seungkwan,” under his breath in retaliation. Hansol brushes that off, utterly knowing one way or another his hyung will definitely end up giving Seungkwan what he demands.

Diva Boo—Seungkwan’s glorious tittle—gets what he wants. Another straight rule.

“That’s for being deaf.” Hansol rolls his eyes. “You know, never mind. I’m going now. Good _luck_.”

“ _Wait!”_ Hansol is about to spin around and fly away to a place where he can dig a hole and bury himself ten feet underground when Mingyu stops him rather desperately and holds onto him for dear life. “You _can’t_ leave me here, Hansol-ah,” he pleads. “ _You can’t.”_

An unspoken: ‘This is practically the Amazon river with its aquatic beasts and anacondas and all that can eat you alive— _how can you leave me alone? Do you want me to die?’_ goes pretty clear to Hansol.

Another roll of eyes. Mingyu looks at him like a kicked puppy. Hansol hates that look with passion.

“ _Fine_ ,” he grumbles and stops trying to break free from Mingyu’s goddamn strong arms.

Mingyu gives him his prize-winning smile. Another thing Hansol hates with passion. A little bit less, actually, but still.

“That’s my beloved, dongsaeng!” Mingyu beams. He looks like an excited puppy this time and might as well do a little dance in his head. Hansol holds his arms out to prevent Mingyu from bear-hugging him again. “So, what do you want to tell me?”

“I was about to tell you that I don’t even know if Seungkwan likes me _that_ way and his message is kind of driving me crazy here cause it might be giving me false hopes or some shit, but _no_. Just forget it. I’m _fine._ ” He sneers.

“Oh,” states Mingyu, simply.

“ _Oh_ , indeed.” Hansol deadpans this time. “You know I can shout your name right here, right now and count to three before your banshee-like colony of fangirls come in droves, right?”

Mingyu is genuinely surprised. “Oh my, Hansol- _ssi._ You need to chill. Want me to buy you ice cream?”

“No.”

“Okay. So, about Seungkwan’s feelings for you—“

“On second thought, I’d rather have the ice cream—“

“—I think it’s rather crystal clear.” He says in the tone of someone declaring water is wet or gravity exists and human doesn’t have wings like chickens. “I’ve told you before, right? He doesn’t like you like he likes me. Or like how he likes Seokmin, Jisoo-hyung—or everyone else, for the record. He likes you _that_ way. The special way.”

Hansol stares. And stares. Dumbfounded. Mingyu keeps on blabbering without filter.

“Like, _very_ special way—you know, the one in which he wants to cuddle with you, then buy you pizzas or ice creams to share together, and kiss the living hell out of you, and perhaps kiss your dick too, and bang and _bang!_ And—“

“ _W-w-what_ …?” Hansol stutters and _oh god,_ he is steaming, isn’t he? And he kind of want to scream for Jisoo-hyung to come running and wash the inappropriate thoughts that keep on raining his _innocent_ seventeen year old mind, thanks to Mingyu brilliant (and vulgar, mostly vulgar) words, with holy water.

Where is Jisoo-hyung when you need him?!

Hansol ignores Mingyu’s last words with all his heart. While he can, that is. He feels like a choked fish by now. And at one point, he is amazed on how Mingyu looks so level when he said them all before. Not even teasing, as if describing unimportant stuff that unfortunately needs to be described thoroughly because Hansol just can’t get his brain working for a moment or two.

“H-h-h-how can you… b-be sure he l-l-likes me like t- _that_?”

_Relax. Breath. Don’t think about Seungkwan lips on your—_

Mingyu stares at him with raised eyebrow. That incredulous look saves Hansol life for once.

“Well, you see. I might be asexual, but I assure you, Hansol-ah, that I’m not a hopeless romantic.” Mingyu peeps at cafeteria’s current condition. Less crowded and he is completely hungry now. Perfect. He turns back to his dongsaeng, genuinely concerned he might be sick or something. His reddening face sure isn’t healthy if someone asks. “Hey, take it easy, boy. You’re hyperventilating.”

Instead of listening to his hyung like a good doengsaeng should be, Hansol lets out a dramatic gasp. “You said _what?”_

“You gotta relax and stop hyperventilating?”

“No, no. Before that. You are a _what?”_

“Err… asexual?”                                                   

Another dramatic gasp. Mingyu rolls his eyes.

As far as he is aware, that little fact of him isn’t a secret. _Yep,_ Mingyu is asexual—you know, lacking any sexual desire—and he always says so to whoever asks him even if those who ask him are reporters from various media that are definitely thirsty for gossips. So, Hansol’s reaction is kind of stupid, Mingyu thinks. Hansol should’ve seen at least one of said reporters masterpieces about him and his orientation and everything else, right? It’s not that hard to find, really. (Mingyu never thinks he is good enough to be one of those famous idols, but he still thinks he is popular enough to be on the headline of gossip magazines and the like for once or twice in a time.)

Or perhaps Hansol just doesn’t care enough, so he didn’t know. Not everyone can be described so easily as his fan or hater even if they are one of his close friends. (Ouch. _Still._ Mingyu thinks it hurts somewhere at the knowledge that Hansol doesn’t care that much about him. Friends care about each other, right? Even Seungkwan knows!)

Whatever. It’s not like it matters anyway (or so he tells himself). Hansol knows now.

Talking about his sexual orientation, Mingyu recalls the very first time he realized about how _abnormal_ he is (it’s 2016, but some people are just plain stupid and stubborn) was several years ago. Not very long ago, since he is still eighteen right now, maybe when he was at the first grade of junior high?

One of his not-so-good friends invited him to watch _that kind of_ videos (i.e. porn, _duh)_ and surprise there, when everyone else was so _enjoying_ everything, Mingyu found himself dozing off somewhere after the two porn stars started ripping each other shirts off. Or probably when they were still drinking and slammed their lips together or something the like? Mingyu, for the life of him, couldn’t even find in himself to care when those bunch of not-so-good friends invited him for another video the next week.

At first, he didn’t really take his sexual orientation into full consideration. He loves music since womb and everything else beside that and his academic study and family seemed non-existent for quite some time in the past to him. He had crushes on random people he thinks interesting (mostly because they can make music and are absolutely worth thinking about), yes, but never been serious enough. Nothing major. He studied about reproduction and all that, yes, _yes,_ then finally, one time, he heard his friends talk about sex and girls and _surprise_ , again, he found himself didn’t quite grab what the big deal is.

So, ever since that, he started looking for what is wrong with him. And _well_ , he found nothing is wrong with him. He is just not like the majority of people. He doesn’t think of sex in romantic or erotic terms. _Heck,_ even kissing (a girl ever tried kissing him and he ended up feeling disgusted about that his whole day). He knows about all of that, a few in details, but only as objects of study. That is fine.

 _So,_ here he is now, shrugging Hansol’s sceptical look.

“I thought it was hoax,” says the younger finally, rubbing his chin slowly. He looks twenty years older. “I'm surprised the media can also convey the right thing, not only something contrived for the sake of business. And gossips.”

 _Oh._ Mingyu relaxes at that. He should really stop misinterpret things.

Hansol mimics his nonchalant shrug. “Well, now that I know _for sure_ , it does make sense now why you refuse Jongin-hyung’s invitation to come to that strip bar last week.”

“We’d be arrested, for God’s sake.” Mingyu feels this great urge to slam his face to the nearest wall. That former leader of their club should be avoided at all cost. Bad influence, for sure, even if the only ones coming at the end were the graduated, ex-members. “I have an image to behold too, you know, but well, you’re right. I’d probably rent a room to sleep, _alone_ , if I ended up coming.”

Hansol grins. “Some people think being asexual is a curse or something,” _just like how some people think LGBTQ is a taboo,_ “but _I_ think, whatever makes you happy, hyung, then it is fine.”

Mingyu gives him a smile. “And if being with that sass—I mean, Seungkwan makes you happy, I’ll give you my blessing.”

Hansol reddens.

Sensing almost half of their break time will be over soon, he pats Hansol’s shoulder once. “Time for food, then.”

It is the cue for them to walk (truly) inside, grab their food, and sit down on one of the provided places. As Hansol expected, there is no such thing as ‘a seat free from Mingyu’s fangirls’, but said fangirls that are present by now fortunately are the ones with good enough manners to not come buzzing them.

Mingyu gets a table near one of the large windows the place has. It gives a good access to see the basketball outdoor court. The match has finished by now with good points on their school’s team. The players are free to do whatever they want now and Mingyu’s eyes catch sight of a long haired male, sitting on one of the benches available around the court.

Mingyu acknowledges him as Yoon Jeonghan. Another one of _the hyungs._ He is the captain, if Mingyu recalls it right, and he is still wearing their school basketball team’s uniform. Beside him, sits someone with a big smile, patting Jeonghan face softly with white towel and offering him water that Mingyu recognizes as Choi Seungcheol, the Student Council President. They are sharing sweet smiles and hearty laughs and cheerful words (from the look of it because, _dude,_ Mingyu is like, a hallway and a court away from them) and Mingyu feels his belly warms up at the sight.

_Love is a magical thing, isn’t it?_

As what he has stated, Mingyu may be an asexual, but he knows wonderful thing when it flashes in front his eyes.

Mingyu remembers when he first met those two hyungs, they were already like an old married couple with Seungcheol’s gross pick-up lines and Jeonghan’s annoyed responses (he always ended up smiling in the end though). Even if it’s only yesterday that Seungcheol had the nerve to actually ask Jeonghan out, Mingyu have always known they’re made for each other.

They’re chatting happily as if the world is theirs. Mingyu doesn’t think it is a bad thing, knowing fully when you’re in love, even the galaxy is not wide enough. But a solid minute later, Seungcheol then stands up and says something to Jeonghan, probably asking permission to leave for a while (Mingyu’s guess because _again,_ he is a hallway and a court away from them and doesn’t have super hearing). But before he moves anywhere, he puts his hand on the back of Jeonghan’s head then bends down to kiss his forehead softly. Jeonghan gives him a smile first before replying the elder’s gesture with a peck on the lips, his cheeks tainted red. Seungcheol laughs cheerily seeing Jeonghan’s cute expression before getting shooed away by his embarrassed boyfriend.

“Good day, indeed,” Mingyu smiles.

Hansol rises an eyebrow up, turns around to see what Mingyu meant, and a smile creeps its way to his face as well a second later.

“Yeah, it is.” Hansol sips his juice. “For them too, at least.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, about to say, “What? Still can’t believe Seungkwan has the hot for you too? Just how insecure can you be?” but another thing catches his attention.

“Hey, look at those _faggots_.”

Mingyu peers a little behind Hansol’s back. A group of third graders—or maybe first? Or second? _I don’t know. It’s not like I give a damn—_ is sitting there with disgusted look painted lousily on their faces. Their judgemental eyes are on Jeonghan who still has his pretty smile on.

“Look at their disgusting lovey dovey act. I think I lost my appetite.”

“Isn’t he our basketball team’s captain? I never thought he has _turned that way._ And bringing our school’s Student Council President with him too. Unbelievable.”

“Pretty guys are always gay, you know.” A girl, who is inspecting her nails with (according to Mingyu) ludicrous style, says. “I will be surprised if _they are straight.”_

At this, Mingyu notices that Hansol must have heard them too (gosh, he is sitting right behind them, Mingyu _, of course he can hear them if even_ you _can hear them)_ and he starts moving uneasily on his chair.

“He looks like a slut.” The boy beside her adds. “ _Ew,_ ever since I joined our basketball team, I know there is something absolutely terrible about him _.”_ He points at Jeonghan as if pointing a trash. “That’s why I quit as soon as I realize he is fucking another guy.”

When the news of those two famous people of their school dating starts spreading, of course there’ll be two kind of reaction. Or maybe three. Just like the first time he revealed his actual sexual orientation before. There’ll be people who think it’s a good news. Something to feel happy about even though it’s not happening to them. Then, there will be a group of people who will think, _well, whatever they want to do. I don’t care._ And last, there will be assholes who can only loathe other people’s decisions and start spreading hate and all that shit Mingyu always hopes can just rot in hell.

Along with the assholes, Mingyu prefers.

If their school population should be divided into those three kind of reactions, well yeah, most of them will be in the first group where everyone with wonderful heart is. Most of them will agree if Jeonghan and Seungcheol feel happy about how they are now, then it’s a good thing for them too. Well, it’s not a problem at the least. But _still_. One or two or _more,_ will think the opposite.

At first, he thought everyone has the right to point their opinion. Whatever it might be. But hearing what those group of people whose hearts are more rotten than trash could ever be said, Mingyu finds himself needing to do something so they could just shut the hell up and stop bad mouthing people—wrong-at-nothing people like Jeonghan-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung. Especially Jeonghan-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung. Specifically them because Mingyu knows both of them and they don’t deserve any of what they were saying.

So when Seungcheol is back, ready to take Jeonghan hand in his, and one of those people say, “If they start making out there, I’m quitting this school,” Mingyu gets an idea in mind.

But the remaining question left is that, how can he execute said idea? He needs someone's help and not just anyone. Even Hansol. Well, especially not Hansol. Not when Seungkwan is walking to the cafeteria right now with big smiles while chatting happily with— _eh?_

Mingyu raises an eyebrow in interest and curiosity. He knows he ever seen that face before, second grader like him, but he can’t put a name into it. The only think he knows and confident about is that _guy_ isn’t one of his annoying fans (he loves his fans, dearly, but some of them will be loved more if they can show their love to him in a more civil manner) and also isn’t one of those people like the assholes next table.

That’s enough for Mingyu. Also, the fact that the _guy_ looks real cute, Mingyu thinks, is a bonus.

So when the assholes are in the middle of a heated argument about how incredibly brilliant it would be to have a world without _disgusting shit_ like Jeonghan and Seungcheol, Mingyu stands up as noisily as possible to catch their attention. At the same time, Seungkwan and the cute guy enter the place.  

Fortunately, because the end of their lunch break is almost over, not many people are still there and also, the closing of the match absorb lots of students more than what Mingyu can ever hope. So, when his targets (read: the cute guy and Seungkwan) are about to pass their table, he immediately blocks their way. Seungkwan blinks at him and the cute guy’s face is unreadable. Probably the mix of confused and something else Mingyu can’t put a name on.   

“Hi, hyung,” says Seungkwan. He is smiling confusedly at him now (because, _why is this giant suddenly blocks our way?_ ) and somehow, Mingyu hears a coughing fit from behind him.

Mingyu puts on his best curved up lips. He ever heard one of his fangirls called it ‘sinful smirk’.

He makes sure his voice is loud enough to be heard by those assholes (and everyone else in the cafeteria, even) before saying, “Yo, Seungkwan and,” he then turns his attention to the cute guy (who for the life of him, he still can’t remember his name even after his brain do a summersault trying to remember it), “hi _babe_. _”_

Since this is his first time trying to seduce someone, _in the middle of his school cafeteria_ even, now he hears multiple gasps (one from Seungkwan), someone spits their drink (Hansol perhaps), and someone chokes on their food (he hopes it’s one of the assholes so he could pray for them to keep on choking until forever, if possible).

The cute guy’s expressions start to change from blank, then confused, then thinking hard, then a mix of all three. He also opens his mouth a bit several times, but end up staring at him in utter disbelief.

Mingyu’s smirk gets even wider seeing that reaction. He doesn’t know what to expect when _this_ idea first come into mind beside shutting those asshole up (and hoping they’ll hold onto their word and quit this school), but this is an interesting direction, he justifies.

Okay, maybe he doesn’t need to act as what he first thought he has to do.

The cute guy blinks at him, especially when Mingyu starts leaning in. “Uh… I—“

“ _Hold up!”_ Seungkwan is suddenly in between them. Blocking Mingyu’s view of the other’s excellent taken aback look. “Who are you calling _babe?!”_ He shrieks.

Wow, that’s a good question. Mingyu almost loses his act.

_Damn, I don’t even know his name—_

Good thing he has always been a good actor when needed.

Mingyu brushes Seungkwan aside, takes one of the cute guy’s pale hands, intertwines their fingers, then kisses the back of it. “Him.” He smirks.

Seungkwan is openly gaping at them now and so are the assholes. And Hansol as well, probably. He can’t see the kid in his position now. But, whatever. When everyone is still trying to grab what the hell is happening here, Mingyu makes a show of tugging the cute guy closer to him until he end up bumping his chest.

Up close, Mingyu can see pools of bronze or maybe shades of hematite, inky, in the other’s eyes. It looks so mesmerizing he almost forgets why he is doing this.

“Hey, _beautiful,_ I didn’t see you this morning. I miss you so much, you know.” He tries to pout and the cute guy blinks so hard at him, Mingyu is concerned for a second there might be something wrong with his neural. But before anyone can utter a word, or exhale a breath, perhaps, Mingyu grabs his chin and bends down a little so the tip of their noses are touching. “So, can I have my morning kiss now?”

Mingyu doesn’t wait for an answer. He dives down and kisses the cute guy whose breath hitched, but doesn’t flail. His lips are so soft, just like how it looks. And sweet too. Like ice cream, Mingyu thinks. Vanilla and strawberry ice creams in one. Very addictive. A second later, he isn’t thinking anymore. He is kissing the guy whose name he doesn’t even know thoroughly. He sucks, and nips, and licks, and kisses again, again, so hard Mingyu knows he is so whipped. And the cute guy doesn’t even push him away. He even tries to keep up with Mingyu’s rhythm and holds onto the front of his school uniform as if a life line. Mingyu has to move his hand to the back of his neck to deepen their kiss. He tastes so sweet. Too _sweet._

Mingyu knows he is losing his mind and sanity because how is he supposed to feel sane when they are fucking each other mouth like _that?_

And it feels good. _Amazing,_ even.

_Why I have never felt like this before? I don't want to stop—_

And when Mingyu bites the other’s bottom lip and they are about to start using more tongues on each other, Mingyu suddenly aware someone falls from their seat. And Seungkwan is shrieking. Again. Like a banshee this time. And the realization that he is just ravishing someone’s mouth in front of everyone in the cafeteria kicks his mind.

_Holyshi—_

Uh, oh, this isn’t in the plan he thought before, but when he (reluctantly) takes their lips apart and he sees the cute guy’s face that is so _red_ until his neck, Mingyu’s heart skips a beat. The cute looks impossibly cuter with wide eyes, and his swollen lips looks so sexy—and _what the hell? Since when I can put on that label on someone?!_

Mingyu just wants to take that guy away and kiss the living hell out of him again. It isn’t happening though because the same realization seems to dawn upon the guy too. He closes his mouth with his hands and starts running out of the place. Or flying maybe, judging from how fast he gets out of the door with sparkling red face. Seungkwan runs a second after him after gaping some more at Mingyu. No, not gaping. His jaw might just touches the floor. And so is everyone else.

Mingyu is so stunned of _woah, man, what the hell is happening to me?_ because he can’t seem to stop thinking about the kiss and the guy and kissing him again, that he doesn’t realize the group of assholes are so green in the face and leaving cafeteria looking like their souls has drifted somewhere else. To hell, probably, Mingyu prays.

It is Hansol who taps his shoulder and takes him away from whatever insanity he was in.

“I thought you said you are asexual?” His voice is full of disbelief. “You clearly enjoy—“

“What is his name?”

Hansol looks at him as if he is growing another head. Or maybe he is. Mingyu knows his body feels so weird, especially something in his chest. Why it’s beating so loud and can’t slow down?

_For ice cream’s sake, heart! You have to slow down or you will burst into flower petals anytime!_

Hansol gapes at him again. He looks ridiculous. “Y-You don’t even know who is he?! You don't even know Wonwoo-hyung, but, _but?! What the fu—“_

Oh, Wonwoo. Why does it sound so good combined with ‘Kim’? _Kim Wonwoo_ —

“Hey, Sol.”

“— _cking fuck, hyung?!_ Just. What. The. Actual. F— _”_

“Hansol?”

“ _What?!”_

“I am gay.”

"You... what?"

"I _think_ I am gay..."

“Fuck.”

“…or Wonwoosexual.”

“ _Fuck.”_

.

.

Later, after school has come to its end for today and the music club members gather around together, Hong Jisoo groans aloud.

“ _My holy water_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY BABY JEON WONWOO~
> 
> May his wishes come true, he keeps being healthy (has he recovered yet? :( ), and one day Kim Mingyu will have the courage to ask for his hand in marriage—
> 
> Thank you for reading, I await your kind feedbacks! *sends you virtual hugs*


	2. [A]romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Aromantic** : a person who experiences little to no romantic attraction to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 1) Wonwoo being extra bitter. Like, very, very bitter. And annoyed all the time. And confused af. Sighs. Sorry, not sorry. 2) #I. DON’T. KNOW. HOW. TO. SASS. 3) long chapter ahead. 
> 
> Enjoy! (っ´ω`c)♡

“Today sucks,” Jeon Wonwoo, with his hands stuffed inside his pockets and hood hovering over his raven hair, mumbles begrudgingly to his reflection (and to a girl’s reflection who hurriedly walks away after noticing his not-so-good-nor-charming aura) on the library’s windows he passes.

Today, he thinks with contempt, the sky is clear (or he’d prefer say it _superfluously_ clear) that it lets the sun shines _too_ bright for his liking. No clouds in sight. Not a single one. At all. It makes him hisses and cusses to whatever deity being out there who sends this much light bathing him at once. He doesn’t get to wear his favorite hoodie around the school without sweating a bucket just like right now.

Talking about annoyingly much light, Wonwoo recalls something.

One day, in the middle of helping him get his home economics project done (because he and his partner for said project; Kwon Soonyoung, can’t cook even if their lives depend on it), Lee Seokmin—first grader—and Lee Chan—middle schooler—were having an intense discussion about whether Wonwoo is a ghastly being of the underworld by the name of Vampire or not. His hatred towards poor, innocent sunlight is too deep for a normal human being who can’t live without it even for a day. Not to mention he is always as pale as a two hundred years old living corpse and Heavens know his heart is always twice as cold as a block of ice.

Wonwoo was so pissed at that time because 1) he hates garlic with his whole being (another point to prove “Wonwoo-hyung is a vampire in disguise!” Chan exclaimed confidently and a bit fearfully maybe, or maybe not) and he was forced to peel at least a fistful of it 2) being able to use knife besides stabbing someone’s chest isn’t in the list of “Perks of Being Jeon Wonwoo”. That was why after twenty seconds— _twenty seconds;_ not even a minute of cutting things, he sliced his finger pretty bad. He tried blaming Soonyoung’s knife for acting stupid and ended up getting another cut.

 _“Hah! Karma!”_ Soonyoung had shouted at him that day but didn’t bother giving him a band-aid, that asshole. If Jihoon isn’t his boyfriend, he’d love to give him some crane kick in the face.

Wonwoo was very miffed to the point of truly stabbing everyone in the chest. Repeteadly. But when the duo began to bicker too loud for his liking (the newest topic was maybe Wonwoo is a genius because he had lived more than average human— _how dare they,_ he studied like mad to get his grades for the last eleven years of his life), Wonwoo got a better idea than to commit attempted murders to shut everyone up.

With fresh cuts still bleeding (it’s painful, but he had been through worse), he dramatically turned around so he is face to face with the other two who quickly went silent, knowing fully Wonwoo had overheard them. They both gulped quite loudly, visibly shaking, and that was when Wonwoo made a show of licking his bloody finger clean. He even added his killing smirk (his fan ever said so), baring his canine teeth naturally, then after he had finished, he walked away (to get a band-aid, but don’t tell Chan and Seokmin) as elegant as a Victorian noble vampire he ever seen in movies.

As expected (inserts evil laugh here), Chan and Seokmin lost their shits and began screaming their hearts out while crushing each other in a big terrified bear-hug. They also started spluttering loud cry about not wanting to get sucked dry although if Wonwoo was one of those mythological creatures, he was sure like hell he’d not get his fangs around them. Let alone sucking their blood which he knows by look alone won’t taste any good. Yuck. But, _sshh_. He didn’t tell them so that’s that.

Ever since, that duo will always nervously shuffle as far as they could away from him every time they meet again, even after Soonyoung laughed hard like a madman to their faces about how freaking ludicrous they are.

But, whatever. At least it’s funny when they start arming themselves with silver projectiles whenever Wonwoo (purposefully) inches closer to one of them. Soonyoung almost died from too much laughing (again) when they first did that. Good thing Jihoon was there to slap his boyfriend out of whatever insanity he was in before he truly knocked himself off from the lack of breathing normally.

Leaving his two morally questionable but lovable nonetheless dongsaengs behind, let’s get back to today and other things that make it sucks for our miserable Jeon Wonwoo besides the fact that his sensitive skin burns and sweaty right now (yep, he’s still human).

First thing first, it’s a Thursday today and if you haven’t noticed already; Wonwoo hates a lot of things. Excessive amount of things. One of them is Thursday. Every Thursday ever except if it’s holiday because one of the answers as to why he hates Thursday is he doesn’t get to sleep at least ten more hours (this applies to every school day but still).

Being the human embodiment of one of the seven deadly sins he is (Sloth, but he can sometimes be Gluttony although his body remains thin like a stick), it’s to be expected of him to have trouble waking up from his comatose state. But when it’s Thursday, when he remembers his period after homeroom is P.E; it’s an extra hard shit to deal with.

 _I mean,_ Wonwoo argues with himself, _I have just successfully_ (and forcefully) _gotten out of my overly comfortable bed and right after that, you force me to do some backbreaking sport activities? That’s brutal, man._

He inwardly nods (or more like bangs his head) to himself, completely supporting his (own) statements.

Step aside school’s method of killing students slowly (or only Wonwoo, really) and Mother Nature being a meanie ~~(no pun intended)~~ to his vampire-like skin, there is another thing he has always wanted to throw into hell every time it happens, but no matter what he do, it still keeps on popping up. A very much annoying thing that extends the length of his ‘Thursday’s Shits’ list.

What is that, you ask?

A love letter.

Wonwoo is known around his school to be a quiet and calm person. He is not very outstanding around the social circles, but almost everyone knows him because of his good grades. Kind of introvert, but when you get to his good side, he’ll be warm and comfortable to be around. He doesn’t talk much, but he is polite. Meaning, if you go and talk to him first, he will most likely give you simple responses that he deems enough, not ignoring your words like an asshole.  

The majority of students think it’s his own charm, even if his dark outfits (i.e. beanie and hoodie and _well,_ it’s not like every layer of clothing he owns is _black_ ) and his blank expression earned him a few people who labeled him as ‘emo’. But for pretty large amount of people, Jeon Wonwoo still gives the impression of a cool kid. That's why everyone put him into the list of most wanted men to date in their school.

Wonwoo always thinks it’s weird even after his hyung by the name of Hong Jisoo repeatedly convince him that his tired face is kind of hot (Jisoo just simply reciting what the fans say, really, with an extra bit of sweetener) and therefore means, it’s not that _weird_. Of course Wonwoo and his bullheadedness don’t believe him but after several days, he simply shrugged it off and be like: _“Whatever. Let them say what the devil they please.”_

His fans though aren’t as chaotic as the other members of said list, particularly the idol ones or their Student Council President namely Choi Seungcheol. They’re considerate enough to understand he doesn’t really like people buzzing over him but for an exchange, he always finds a pink (sometimes red, depends on who it is) colored envelope placed neatly inside his locker. Or if there isn’t any, somebody would directly ask him to meet somewhere after classes end. One person per week. He doesn’t know how or why this started and in all honesty, he doesn’t care about the _start._ All he cares about is when will it stop happening. But well, it has been months and looks like it won’t stop anytime soon. He has no choice but to just go through with it. So, being the polite man he is, Wonwoo grants their wish even though each one of them will always meet the same fate which is none other than rejection.

—Or in details, Wonwoo will listen to their heartfelt confession (if it’s a guy, lots of them will straight out ask him to be their lover) with blank facial expression on, hands stuffed inside his hoodie’s pockets (if that’s not a goddamn burning day) and after they have finished reciting everything that goes straight out of Wonwoo’s ears, he’d give them a flat “No” before walking the hell away without bothering to look at what he has done to the other person.

Besides emo kid, people also call him “Ice Prince” at some point.

That thing happens every Thursday like a sick circle over and over again. On certain occasions though, when it’s someone he knows well enough (usually classmates that still can’t be described as his _friends_ because his friends would know better than to ask him out) he’d give them a bit kindness by explaining to them why it’s a no. Why he rejected them. He’d tell them that it’s because he is _aromantic_. Therefore means, he is not interested on whatever thing they say and offer him. Some of them would just shut up and quietly leave, while some of them will have a conversation that goes on like this:

_“Aromantic?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Asexual?”_

_“Still not sure.”_

_“Then come with me and I’ll show you—“_

_“Are you a slut?”_

Well, he can be impolite at times but people love him regardless.

 _This must be some curse or something,_ Wonwoo faceplants himself on a wall numerous times every Thursday (when no one’s there to witness such an out of character thing) and _no;_ don’t question him why it’s only happening on Thursday because frankly, he also has no clue regarding that shit. He could ask one of his classmate but he doesn’t care that much apparently.

Aside from those who accept their fate silently and the bitchy type, there are also the curious ones (i.e. not really accepting the reality) that asked him why he declared himself as aromantic. Ordinary people _love_ and delighted to be loved, so why is he different? Isn’t he attracted to anyone at all?

To answer the questions, Wonwoo would look at them in the eyes, making sure none of them taking his words as a joke, before telling them that maybe, he is not an ordinary people and he doesn’t have to be. He is different and he accepts that as himself. Also, it’s not like he doesn’t love _anyone_ at all. He loves to be loved too, especially by the ones he care about. But it looks like they’re talking about different kind of love.

Aromantic means you experience little to no romantic attraction for others.

Love has a lot of types and meanings, but _attraction_ is different from love _._

Wonwoo loves a handful of awesome, precious people. He loves himself (not quite but he tries). He loves his parents, teachers, friends _,_ pets and family. He loves them in a nonromantic way, but he loves them just as deeply, intensely and just as much as romantic people. Whether it friendly love, familial love, parental love, or partner love; nonromantic love can be as passionate and emotional for some aromantic people as romantic love is.

But to answer _why,_ he’d just pass whoever it is a barely visible smile before slowly whispering to them that he might be a genius at some point, but he still has trouble telling the difference between a crush and a squish, or between romantic and aesthetic/sexual/sensual attraction. At times, he even doubts whether crushes or love really exist, or if they’re just cultural constructs.

He ever tried reading romantic novels that Yoon Jeonghan—one of those people he regards as _friend_ and even goes as far to _family_ or Mother, to be precise _—_ suggested him _._ He only lasted for a couple of chapters for each novel before he found the context to be boring although he would admit they’re all well written. He has always been confused as to why other people make such a big deal out of having crushes or falling in love. It doesn’t seem to be interesting for him. He often finds it weird why people do ridiculous, irrational or over-the-top things in the name of love.

But no matter what he said to everyone he rejected, the others would keep on asking him out alternately. When he complained about this to his beloved hyungs—Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol (the three are inseparable unless it’s in a bedroom then Jisoo would be the one locking the door from the outside)—they even suspected that maybe his fans are all a swarm of masochist or suchlike at some point because there is no way on earth the rumor about Wonwoo’s real orientation hasn’t spread out to the whole damn school already. _No way._

Now though, after years of believing his heart (well, people say ‘heart’ is the lovely thing that responsible of _feelings and emotions)_ has died (or never even alive in the first place) for romance bullshits, Wonwoo starts doubting himself. Especially after _that day_ when he had his first encounter with _that guy_ which was like a few weeks ago. The guy that everyone loves and _fuck, I’m not ‘everyone’, am I?_

Wonwoo would like to think that maybe he just admires that guy or wants to be his friend, exactly like in several occasions from before. Maybe he just admires his inhumanly perfect features and the way he talked to him before. And maybe his strong jaw too. His tall body, sun-kissed skin, warm smile and his _voice—_

Wonwoo groans aloud this time. It’s not like that was the first time he met the incarnate of Adonis or someone with excellent social skill so it confuses him to hell and back that he just can’t this guys out of his mind. And he _accidently met him_ just once. Only once. They don’t talk to each other beside that but every time he sees that guy roams around, Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel there is something else.

_Is that guy using some kind of wicked magic shit on me or what?_

When he told the trio hyungs about that (he doesn’t really have that much people to listen to his daily complaints, remember?), they just gave him this knowing look that made him felt miffed so much. None of them bother explaining what the heck was that look for, simply shutting him up with: _“You’ll understand it yourself later, sweetheart.”_ It was Jeonghan’s words, of course, and that didn’t sound so bad. At least not until Seungcheol snickered beside him and added, “ _Sweetheart? More like_ sourheart _—“_

Wonwoo was beyond pissed after that. He refused talking to the trio for three days straight until Jisoo (oh _, the angel_ ) treated him a pile of cheeseburgers.

Now though, he has zero belief that he ‘will understand it himself later’ _,_ especially when he remembers accidently seeing that guy several moments ago as he was about to fetch Boo Seungkwan—his bothersome but kind of amusing junior that he easily labeled as _friend_ the second time they talked to each other—from the library.

Wonwoo always has this suspicion if he and this guy meet again, he will be so whipped. So, just like every time they cross path, Wonwoo threw himself to the nearest hiding spot in a blink as to not being caught by him. But Wonwoo also always has this odd urge to land his eyes on the perfect figure as long as possible. Not to admire his perfectness. It’s more because of things he himself can’t understand yet. So, like the manly man he is, Wonwoo peeked out of his place several times. Secretly watching the guy enter the place he was supposed to be in.

Good, of all place provided by their school, that guy chose the library with his trail of fangirls tailing behind.

Hastily and a bit hesitantly because he had no exact idea as to why the fuck he is doing this, Wonwoo followed him inside without being noticed like a pro stalker. That guy didn’t go to fetch book or something, but instead just stood there talking with the librarian as if waiting someone to go out and meet him.

Wonwoo frowned to himself, already thinking how stupid of him to act like this. He didn’t even know what he expected to see (he did, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it), so he decided to go find Seungkwan. Well, that is if only he didn’t witness that _sight._ The very sight of said guy smiling to the librarian, showing off his pearly teeth and perfect canine (Wonwoo swears if someone is a vampire in this damned school, it must be this guy), and suddenly Wonwoo wanted to set himself on fire because there is something in his stomach that did this annoying fluttering thing he couldn’t name.

Wonwoo remembered ever came across that kind of thing when he read the books Jeonghan told him to read. He also remembered it was described as “there are butterflies in your stomach”, but instead of butterflies, Wonwoo has this suspicion that it was just worm trying to do something funny in his tummy. Well, damn if it is, then. Wonwoo hates worms too if they don’t help him fertilize the soil for his beloved plants. Specially the radishes. ( _Sshh,_ our emo kid here is actually a garden fairy. Don’t tell anyone.)

Yes, that is another thing that makes this Thursday a total crap.

“Today sucks _so freaking much_.” All the while stomping his feet and jolting everyone that comes across his way, Wonwoo grunts and sighs tiredly as if declaring a truce (not surrendering, excuse you) against the world, he is just so fucking done already. He might as well kicking innocent thin air for all he cares until someone clicks their tongue and chides his childlike behavior.

“Careful, hyung. You’re slipping with the speed of light to Jihoonie-hyung’s level of grumpiness. That’s so going to be fatal.”

Wonwoo sends his company a nasty glare. “Careful, Seungkwannie. Your sassiness has gone too far. That’s so going to cost you a slit on the throat one day. Or Jihoonie’s guitar. Or both.”

The other shrugs carelessly while skipping a step as if they’re not talking about _that_ Lee Jihoon here. “Nah, today is not the day then. I haven’t gotten Hansol-ah’s number. I can’t die yet.”

Wonwoo raises his upper eyelids in a stare, barely able to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at his company which is none other than Boo Seungkwan. That guy’s face is so smug and happy today and Wonwoo scrunches his face even more. Especially when he recalls Chwe Hansol is the one _that guy_ came to pick up at the library and also the one Seungkwan fell head over heels ever since they were in middle school.

When he thinks about it again, weren’t Seungkwan and Hansol in detention together before? Wow, good for him.

Back then, Seungkwan was this little shy and chubby guy that had no courage even to look at Hansol in the eyes. Especially because Hansol has always been this popular student everyone fawned over. Well, Hansol isn’t that outstanding as well, but he is better at showing his emotions than Wonwoo at any angle. Plus, he is half-Caucasian who loves rapping and that alone speaks volumes loud enough.

That’s why when they graduated and finally got accepted in the same school again, Seungkwan swore to himself that he’d make Hansol his one day. He wasn’t even sure whether Hansol _likes guy_ or not for there was never a word about him dating someone before, but instead of discouraged, Seungkwan thought it’s time to find out. Thus, he tried his best to change himself.

Now, he has leveled-up into this sassy, cheeky, comical, yet expressive and charming guy in only several months. He can now talk to everyone including Hansol with such confident. To be able to do all of that must require amazing effort and Wonwoo agrees Seungkwan had done a pretty good job. He would praise him for that, but Seungkwan’s head has been too big from the flood of compliments washing him by his old schoolmates these days. Wonwoo isn’t about to make it explode, so he just settled it with a nonchalant; _“Nice work, buddy.”_

Thinking about Seungkwan and his crush, Wonwoo lets out a long sigh before knitting his eyebrows together in thought.

People with crushes are weird and annoying (particularly when they confess to him every Thursday) but in certain occasions, he couldn’t deny even to himself that when people push themselves to get their feelings reciprocated, it’s actually an admirable thing. He still doesn’t get _why they do that; why they so desperately want to be accepted by that one person,_ but at least he could appreciate their hard work and splendid result. Especially in Seungkwan’s case. If he never fell for Hansol, he might still be the old him.

And then, came _that guy_ and Wonwoo’s life starts to change as well. It isn’t a major one like what Seungkwan experienced and it’s actually the complete opposite. It doesn’t change his life for good. Instead, it peeves him up pretty much because it’s just plain confusing. Wonwoo has long surrendered trying to understand what romantic feelings are after he met a blocked road several years back then, and _now_ this guy walked to him and mess everything up. What the hell. Wonwoo feels like punching a wall right now.

“Today sucks so _fucking_ much,” he curses under his breath all the while sending a glare to one of those girls who stare openly at him. Instead of cowering away, the girl squeals in response.

_What the fuck—_

Apparently, the younger hears him and notices his lemon-sour like expression even without looking directly at him.

“What?” Seungkwan says with one eyebrow raised higher than the other even with his eyes still focused on the phone he whipped out of his pocket just a second ago. “Your day has always been suck as far as I remember, hyung, so it’s not something new, right? Or is it the heat your cold-blooded body can’t handle? I know it is an extra burning today, especially since I’m walking here with you—“

Wonwoo tosses him a disgusted look. Seungkwan looks up and gives him a lopsided grin. “Hyung, haven’t you heard of how hot I am?”

That’s it. Wonwoo does roll his eyes this time with a huge scowl marring his face. If they’re not on a place with everyone’s eyes on him, Wonwoo’d sure strangle this disrespectful dongsaeng at some point. “If Jihoonie won’t be your grim reaper, then I will make sure a death scythe slices your throat,” he grumbles.

Seungkwan only snickers at him before getting back to whatever he is doing on his phone, leaving Wonwoo alone with his gloomy aura and the occasional love-struck glances thrown at him as they enter a more crowded hallway. Wonwoo’s scowl deepened as time goes by and then finally, Seungkwan’s face broke into a wide smile before he shoves his phone back to his pocket. He then turns to his hyung with smile morphing into tight lips and serious expression.

“Alright, hyung. What’s the problem?”

Well, if he doesn’t being a brat, Seungkwan can be a great problem solver. Or if not, he is a good listener at least.

Wonwoo exhales loudly before saying, “Thursday. It’s Thursday today.”

Seungkwan’s mouth forms an ‘O’ in an instant.

Besides being able to tell that having romantic feeling to him is moronic, another sign of being acknowledged as Wonwoo’s _friends_ is knowing his Thursday curse, especially the confession thingy _._ Also, of course, if Wonwoo talks with _expressions_ to you (usually annoyed or pissed off, but he can be cute when he feels like it), _congratulations!_ You've managed to get into his friends list.

Unfortunately, though, those lucky ones who managed to get into said list can be counted with two hands. (Wonwoo actually cool with it, not the least feeling unfortunate, but Jeonghan always nags him if he gets the chance to hang out with more people.)

First lucky person will be Yoon Jeonghan since they’re childhood friends. The same goes with Chan. The three of them live in the same neighborhood and eventually get close to each other. Then, there will be Kwon Soonyoung too in the list. He has been Wonwoo’s classmate ever since their first year and to be honest, his happy-go-lucky attitude is like fresh air for Wonwoo’s gloomy days.

With Soonyoung, came Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin. Jihoon and Soonyoung has been dating forever as far as Wonwoo concerned even if they never act like that in public. They show their affection in the most subtle ways except when they're around close relations and that tells everyone how they’re very reserved only to each other. Wonwoo even thinks they look like an old married couple although at times, Jihoon can be very possessive and _trust me,_ no one wants to deal with a jealous Jihoon.

About Seokmin, he and Soonyoung are like best friends since in wombs. The both of them also have important roles in helping Seungkwan (the other member of Wonwoo’s friend list) became who he is right now.

Also, you can’t forget Hong Jisoo. Wonwoo first met him when he got lost on his first day and they’ve been good friends since then (also because no one can be not kind to this guy, Wonwoo swears). The sixth person would be Choi Seungcheol as he is Jisoo’s childhood friend and apparently also Jeonghan’s newest boyfriend. Of course he made it into the list.

Last but not least, there is Wen Junhui (yep, that actor). Wonwoo isn’t so sure about this one, actually. Junhui is Wonwoo’s distant cousin and they were pretty close before _._ Now though—after _that one Thursday when Jun confessed to him—_ everything has changed. Drastically.

Wonwoo inhales sharply and exhales noisily for the umpteenth time that day. He should really stop remembering past things and— “Goddamn Thursday and all of its crap _,_ ” he swears aloud this time. To hell with the fact everyone can hear him clearly.

Seungkwan sends him an almost apologetic look. “Who is it today, hyung?”

“Yoo Jungyeon.” The other answers almost immediately as they keep on walking straight until their destination slowly comes into view.  

Seungkwan emits a sigh. “Rough one, huh,” he says. When Wonwoo answer his question with a name instead of “A junior/senior whom I don’t care enough to remember her/his name” that means he knows this person personally. Wonwoo hates that case the most. Explaining why for the life of him he can’t accept them is absolutely a waste of time because they just don’t listen to him and of course Wonwoo hates wasting his time.

Seungkwan then pats his hyung’s shoulder rapidly. “Just say you’re ‘heartless’ this time.”

“But I’m not heartless,” Wonwoo frowns after shoving the other’s hand away from him. "It’s called aromantic, Seungkwanie. Not heartless."

“That’s actually to save you from explaining, _again,_ about your sexuality that obviously falls into deaf ears.” Seungkwan purses his lips then clicks his tongue. "But if you insist, then whatever. Keep on telling them that aromantic thingy even though with all due respect I could muster and Soonyoungie-hyung's stupidity in the line—"

Somehow, from one of the classes they pass, someone shouts, "BOY, I HEARD THAT!!"

And someone shouts back, "Soonyoung! My! _Ears!"_

Then a muffled, "Sorry, Jihoonie. I love you."

Seungkwan purposefully ignore them both although he smiles a bit hearing the last sentence. "—we both know that's bullshit."

Wonwoo looks at him, offended. “How dare you call that—“

"Hyung, we are all know you're hitting someone up too. Don’t even try to deny it."

Wonwoo looks at him, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember that guy you ogled after you flew away from him whenever you both crossed path for the past few weeks?"

Wonwoo's breathe hitches and he stops dead in his track. He turns to Seungkwan with comically wide eyes and Seungkwan looks back at him with triumphant smirk. If Wonwoo isn't too shocked by Seungkwan revelation, he would look around to find a mop so he could wipe that smirk off the younger's face.

“How the _fuck_ did you know that?”

If Seungkwan has Jeonghan’s fabulous hair, Wonwoo bets he will be flipping it right now. “ _Duh_ , hyung. I am Boo Seungkwan. I _know.”_

Wonwoo fixes him with a pointed look. Seungkwan smiles cheekily and says, “Fine. I overheard Jisoo-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung’s conversation before. They were talking about you _falling in love_ and because I know you well enough, I didn’t believe what they were saying. So, I decided to a little observation to find it out myself.”

Wonwoo’s look morphs into a skeptical one. “What? You stalked me?”

“No, _please,”_ Seungkwan sighs exhaustedly, very much done of his hyung's ignorance (he'd love to call it imbecility actually but Wonwoo buys him sweets sometimes so, as the good dongsaeng he is, he’d give him credit for it). “Of course not.”

“Then how do you ‘find it out yourself’?”

Another shrug. “I was just watching you more closely whenever we go around together, that’s all. Not following you anywhere like those creepy fangirls of yours,” he shivers. “And before, when you waited for me in the library, I noticed something.”

 _Oh, is it what I think it is?_ Wonwoo immediately lands his focus on anywhere that is not Seungkwan and his narrowed eyes.

“What was it?” He asks, not really wanting to know the answer.

“I was about to put the books I’ve been arranged in a stack to their shelves when I accidentally see you standing behind a pillar while peeping at _Kim Mingyu._ Why were you _peeking out to look at Kim Mingyu_ like one of his stalkers? _”_  

_Oh, damn it is—_

“Also remember five days ago when Jisoo-hyung forced you to come and listen music club’s rehearsal for Art Festival, but then you flew away after _Kim Mingyu_ entered the room?“

 _OH_ —

“And last weekend, when we were having lunch at Jisoo-hyung’s café, I _know_ you didn’t listen to half of Seungcheol-hyung’s rambling because _Kim Mingyu_ stopped by to get a cup of Americano. You _ogled_ at h—”

“Alright, stop right there, buddy.” Wonwoo quickly stops him before he starts spitting more nonsense for the whole world to hear. “I wasn’t ogling _anyone_ and I didn’t _flew away_ ,” he retorts, a little bit too defensively.

Seungkwan crosses his arms in front of his chest and tilts his head a little to the side. “Oh, really?” he challenges. “Then why were you complaining to the hyungs about your fluttering stomach and—“

“Because it’s odd and it’s irritating. I don’t even know what’s happening to myself and it’s probably worm,” Wonwoo frowns.

Seungkwan looks like he is about to burst into hysterical laughter, but he does a wonderful job resisting it. “ _Worm?”_ he recites amusedly. “You should have seen a doctor, hyung. Not asking love advice.”

“Who the hell asked about love ad—“

“ _Sshh._ Listen. _”_ Seungkwan puts a finger in front of his lips to silence him before sighing and shaking his head. “I understand this is all confusing to you, hyung, after years of proclaiming yourself as ‘aromantic’ and all that, but from what I’ve seen so far, I should have known better than to doubt Jisoo-hyung because as usual, he is right. You have been _unconsciously_ acting like you’re in love with Kim—with Mingyu-hyung.”

Wonwoo’s automatic response to everyone saying the word ‘love’ to him is a “ _No_.” So he tells Seungkwan just that except with a little bit irritation this time because it sounds wrong at some point and he doesn’t even know why.  

“No,” he says it again and sighs. Still wrong. Shit. “No, I’m not in love with anyone, alright?”

“Oh, really?” Seungkwan challenges with arms crossed in front of his chest, eyebrows raised. “Do you even know how you act when you’re in love?”

“I am not in love. Nor a romantic one,“ Wonwoo protests, but it falls into deaf ears as Seungkwan keeps on blabbering.

“First thing first, you are thinking about him _almost all the time,_ so whenever you meet, your eyes will automatically lock at him for like, forever, perhaps.”

Well, Mingyu is pleasant to look at and sometimes his face pops out of nowhere inside his mind, but _still._ “It’s because he is gorgeous. And Hansol is gorgeous too.”

“But you’re not _ogling_ Hansol. I _am_ ogling Hansol,” Seungkwan states matter-of-factly. “Second, you feel this weird feeling in your stomach because of the thought of him or when you are with him.”

“It’s worm, for fuck’s sake.”

Seungkwan brushes his words off like dirt. “Also,” he continues, “your heartbeat increase drastically.”

“Are you telling me people have heart attack when they’re romantically in love?!” he almost screams in disbelief. “No wonder love is also an efficient way to kill someone!”

Seungkwan ignore his words, quite desperately this time because his hyung is right at some point.

“ _Anyway_ , you also want him to be yours,” he continues. “You want him to always be with you. You want him to care about you and you care a lot about him. You want him to kiss you too, sometime. And _do things._ And you want to—“

“Enough. I’m not in love. _Period_.” Wonwoo stops him (again) rather exasperatedly. “Besides, I don’t want to die yet,” he adds.

Seungkwan sighs just as exasperatedly. “Why are you so stubborn?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Maybe because the idea of me falling in love is so alien and false?”

“Nothing is wrong with falling in love,” the younger’s face shows a frown before a silly grin appears. “Unless it’s karma.”

Wonwoo slaps his arms as a burst of laughter resounds, clearly not liking the idea of having all these shitass confusing feelings and weird behavior towards Mingyu is because he always rejects his fans’ confessions. But obviously Seungkwan thinks the otherwise. He keeps on mocking him about that and only stopping once they neared the cafeteria. Or to be exact, he only stops talking and walking when he catches sight of Chwe Hansol eating peacefully on a table near a window. Or maybe it isn’t only Hansol who makes him stop. Maybe Kim Mingyu who sits in front of him too.

Wonwoo suddenly has this irresistible urge to run away, but Seungkwan grabs his wrist and utters, “As much as I want to flirt some more with Hansol-ah and tease you for eternity, I still _love_ you, hyung. Therefore means, I won’t try something funny and _you_ won’t too. We will just go straight to get our lunch and eat somewhere, okay?”

“Whatever,” he barely says.

He tries to look at anywhere except that one table, but all of a sudden, he hears this screeching sound that comes from the direction of Mingyu’s table at the exact same time he put one foot inside the place. Seungkwan keeps on walking, not bothered by the noise (or maybe he tries to), so Wonwoo does the same. Inwardly praying nothing stupid will be happening.

But, _duh._ It’s still a Thursday. Wonwoo should have known better. 

It’s only a three seconds walk before the very person they hope to avoid suddenly appears and blocks their way. Wonwoo has his blank face on, but deep inside, he is hollering bloody murder. It’s the second time he sees this junior less than three feet away and _damn, he seriously is the damned incarnate of Adonis._

Wonwoo doesn’t have the time to be confused why he is so worked up because of _Adonis_ instead of _Aphrodite_ as Seungkwan decides it’s time to say something.

“Hi, hyung.” He hears his junior (plus life saver) greets before he catches the sound of someone coughing rather harshly from somewhere behind him. Wonwoo doesn’t turn around to find out where exactly that pitiful sound comes from because the next thing he knows, Mingyu is smirking at them.

Wait, no.

 _At him._ Mingyu is smirking at him.

_Fuck. Why is it even hotter in here—_

The surprise doesn’t end there and Wonwoo never prays as hard as now in his entire life for the world to swallow him a whole even though he knows his prayer would only get repelled (again) because of his Thursday curse. Mingyu flicks his eyes for a moment to Seungkwan, saying, “Yo, Seungkwan and,” before their eyes meet again, “hi _babe.”_

The last two words surprised Wonwoo a hell lot that he doesn’t realize his expressionless mask is slowly fading, leaving his face open for the whole world to see just how much he doesn’t understand what the fuck is going on. He tries to make his tongue moves so he could form a question (something like “who the heck are you calling ‘ _babe’?_ Are you drunk or something, fine young man?” _),_ but failed miserably. In the end, he can only stare incredulously and a bit dumbly, particularly when Mingyu starts leaning in and he doesn’t know just what in God’s name he is supposed to do besides enjoying the perfect view of the younger’s handsome features up close.

 _You’re_ ogling _him, Jeon Wonwoo. God damn it, get your shit together!_

“Uh… I—“

Fortunately, Seungkwan is there to save his life again by covering his miserable attempt with real sentences.

_Bless him and his sassiness. Amen._

“ _Hold up!”_ The younger is suddenly in between them. (Wonwoo may or may not be disappointed he lost sight of the perfect Adonis. He bets on the latter, though.) “Who are you calling _babe?!”_ He shrieks like the part-time banshee he is.

It takes Mingyu a few seconds to respond (meanwhile, Wonwoo is being hit by a dilemma because on one hand he hopes the answer is not him, but on the other side - the side that is slightly mad, he wishes the otherwise). But instead of giving Seungkwan a simple answer, Mingyu apparently decides it’s a great thing to walks past the youngest of them three, stops just beside Wonwoo, then takes his senior’s ice-like hand, intertwining their fingers.

It doesn’t occur to Wonwoo yet just what is happening until he feels the back of his hand being kissed by none other than the tall junior.

“Him.” Mingyu smirks.

Seungkwan is gaping openly at them after that and if Wonwoo could move his freaking muscle, he’d do just that too. Unfortunately, he is left frozen on the spot with his brain already giving up on trying to decipher why this is happening to him all of a sudden.

_Did I enrage God or something in my past lives?_

His questions are indirectly answered when Kim Mingyu decides to tug him even closer so they’re bumping each other now. Chest by chest, with Mingyu’s right arm placed around his back loosely.

_I obviously did, didn’t I?_

“Hey, _beautiful,_ I didn’t see you this morning. I miss you so much, you know.” Wonwoo blinks and keep on blinking. He is one hundred percent sure his actual intention of looking up is to send Kim Mingyu a ‘ _what the fuck?’_ look; not letting himself be immersed in the other’s intense gaze, but against all odd, he finds himself not being able to look away.

_Confirmed. This guy definitely did a wicked magic trick on me._

Despite knowing he would just stutter like before, Wonwoo tries again to form a coherent question. He is sure as hell he is not Mingyu’s babe, or _beautiful,_ or— _ugh,_ nothing makes sense here, but somehow, the naughty worm from before reappears and starts acting up again. His stomach feels so awful right now that he just want to crawl out of here and go see a doctor for real. He is definitely sick— _very_ , very sick. Mentally, physically.

Mingyu bends down so their noses are touching of course won’t help him. If anything, that impudent junior only makes everything even worse because now something in his chest begins acting extra odd too. It thumps madly as if about to break out of his ribs and Wonwoo definitely doesn’t like it. _Not at all._ Especially when Mingyu starts speaking (more like purring, for God’s sake) again.

“So, can I have my morning kiss now?”

Mingyu doesn’t even let him process the shit he is saying. Instead, he dives down and the next thing Wonwoo knows, there are lips on top of his own. Plump, moist and really warm pair of lips. It takes Wonwoo every piece of his off-and-on mind to realize that someone is kissing him. And he is kissing back.

_Holy shit._

The worm and the loud thump of his heart morph into craziness because his body is moving on its own. Matching Mingyu’s movement, not pushing him away like what he did to the first person who tries to claim his lips.

Wonwoo again finds himself blaming the wicked nonexistent magic because his sanity is nowhere to be found. The normal Wonwoo won’t let someone nibs on his lips. He won’t let someone licking his flesh and wash his face with hot breathes. The normal Wonwoo will be aware they’re in the middle of a cafeteria. He will be aware everyone is watching, not only focusing on the fact that this incarnate of Adonis is licking, biting him until he parts his mouth.

The normal Wonwoo _absolutely_ won’t tug Mingyu closer to him so they could taste each other’s tongues.

But the fact is, his mouth is full with the taste of apple, kiwi or maybe it’s Mingyu. He is tasting Kim Mingyu and liking it. It feels amazing and _right_ and for a moment he forgets everything. He forgets every question formed inside his head ever since he first met Mingyu. He only lets his skin feels Mingyu’s touch until it’s no longer there and he is brought back to reality.

_Did we just suck each other face in school’s cafeteria?_

He could hear something toppling over and Mingyu slowly detaches himself. He sees the younger swollen lips, ragged breath, cloudy eyes, and— _shit, what did I just get myself into?_

His sanity chooses that very moment to come back and slap him in the face. He quickly closes his mouth before commanding his leg to move so he could get out of here, not bothering to look around and see everyone’s reaction to his crazy show. He just runs and runs until he finds a door. He jerks it open and there is no one inside. Perfect. He slams the door close before scrunching down behind a piano.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

What the hell was just happening? Why does his face feel so hot and his chest feel like exploding? Why can’t his mind stop reminding him of Mingyu and his sweet lips and his tongue and—

The door opens with a loud bang, making Wonwoo almost jump ten feet in the air. Hurried footsteps are heard next before Wonwoo’s sight is filled with Seungkwan gaping at him.

“ _Are you crazy?!”_ The younger screeches while shaking his body violently.

Wonwoo manages to let out a small _“I think I am, please kill me,”_ before Seungkwan stops and cups his cheeks. His hyung usual blank face is nowhere to be found and instead, it’s replaced with a face full of disbelief and extreme shock. His lips are still swollen, cheeks beet-red. Looking at it, Seungkwan couldn’t stop himself from remembering the hot make-out session which occurred in front of his face not more than five minutes ago and now he wants to slam his head somewhere.

But well, Wonwoo-hyung comes first. The elder looks so done with life, ready to set himself on fire and no one wants that truly happening.

“Hyung, are you okay?” He says in a more sober tone seeing his hyung all worked up like this.

Wonwoo groans aloud before hugging his knees and burying his face. “Absolutely not,” comes the muffled answer before the owner looks up and _whines._ “Seungkwannie, please call Jisoo-hyung because I’m sure as fuck something possessed me back then!”

Seungkwan pats him sympathetically.  

“I-I mean,” he then begins to stutter and had he not seen Wonwoo transformed into one hella hot kisser, Seungkwan is one hundred percent sure stuttering and whining will the definitely be the most out of character things Wonwoo has ever done. “I shouldn’t have enjoyed it, but I did! I-I shouldn’t have felt my heart going to burst when he touched m-me! Or when he looked at me with those shining black pear eyes! I shouldn’t have wanted to kiss him more and _more_ and I should have stopped thinking about him now, especially because I think I died back then when he detached himself, but— _holy shit.”_

Seungkwan pursed his lips, trying to not scream and laugh like a madman at the same time, while Wonwoo turns around to look at him with frightened eyes.

“… _Please,_ tell me I’m not in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I may, or may not be asexual. Because of things. But I'm heteroromantic, so this chapter is harder for me to write than the first one. And I’m ready to set my laptop on fire, tbh. Sighs.
> 
> Tell me what do you think of this chapter! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I await your lovely feedbacks! *gives everyone virtual cookies*


End file.
